Origins Lost
by AlexCraigWrites
Summary: Lost Hero rewrite! What if, in The Lost Hero, Hera wiped Will Treaty's memories instead of Jason's? She plops him on a bus, in the modern world. How will he handle it? Can he and his new friends Leo and Piper save the world and bring Will home?Updates will be about weekly because this'll be a long story. I'm trying to make this unique. Rated T for violence. Fem!Leo because why not.
1. Chapter I

**Hey, I'm back! I haven't finished my Circe's Revenge number two yet(not even close) cuz I got a little writers block. But this story was in my head so I thought why the heck not. I think that a lot. Also, I've decided I'll post my Circe's Revenge story chapter by chapter instead of the whole thing.**

 **Also I made Leo a girl cuz I was booooreeeed.**

 **—Alex**

Chapter I

WILL

Something jostled me, and my eyes shot open. I was in some kind of weird vehicle, like a carriage, but I couldn't see any horses. It was really wide and long, too. The horseless carriage was filled with kids wearing strange colorful clothes. They all looked the same age, maybe sixteen or seventeen? A shiver went down my spine. _I don't know how old I am,_ I thought _._

The carriage jostled again, and I looked out the window. We were driving through a desert. _I don't live in the desert,_ I thought instinctively. A short memory hit me suddenly. I was riding through the forest on a horse, and there was an old log cabin in the clearing up ahead. Then…nothing. I took a sharp breath.

I didn't even realize someone was next to me until they squeezed my arm.

"You alright, Will?" The person said. It was a girl, with curly jet black hair and skin the color of coffee with a lot of milk. She had light brown eyes, elvish features, and a mischievous smile—basically the kind of face that would make you want to keep your valuables close. Her other hand, the one that wasn't on my arm, was constantly moving—patting her leg rhythmically, fiddling with the buttons on her cloak. She was wearing a green rough-clothed cloak—with no cowl—with pockets and buttons, an orange-and-red mottled shirt underneath that, pants that appeared to be made out of a stiff blue fabric, and laced leather boots. I realized I'd been staring.

"What?" She asked.

"Uh—I'm sorry, I don't…" Her mischievous grin faded. A voice carried from the front of the strange vehicle.

"Alright cupcakes, listen up!" A man called. There was some kind of weird upside down cloth bowl on his head, pulled low over his hair, so you could only see his beady eyes. He had a wispy goatee and a sour face, like someone had fed him something moldy. His buff arms and chest bulged against his brightly colored shirt. His baggy pants and shoes were stark white. A whistle hung from his neck, and some weird tube-y thing that widened immensely at the bottom hung on his belt. He looked pretty intimidating, even though he was only about a meter and a half tall.

When he stepped in the aisle, one kid yelled, "Stand up, Coach Hedge!" _Coach?_ I thought. _What in the world…?_

"I heard that!" He snapped. He scanned the rows, looking for the offender, until he laid his eyes on me, and his scowl deepened.

Another shiver passed down my back. I was sure the "coach" knew I didn't belong here. I was sure he was going to call me out—but I would've had no clue as to what to say.

But instead of calling me out, he turned away and cleared his throat. "We'll arrive in five minutes! Stay with your partner. Don't lose your worksheet. And if any of you precious little cupcakes cause any trouble on this trip, I will personally send you back to campus the hard way."

He picked up his bat and made a swishing movement.

"Does he always talk to us like that?" I said, grinning. I didn't know why, but something about the threat seemed familiar and light.

"Yeah," the girl behind us piped up. I turned around. She wore pants of the same material of the girl next to me, with a weird materialed sheepskin cloak, with no cowl, like the girl next to me, and had boots, not as tall as the other girl's, though, made of a thick, tough-looking material. She had choppy coffee-brown hair, with thin braids down the sides. She, apparently, had multicolored eyes, sometimes brown, sometimes blue, sometimes green. "It's the Wilderness School," she said, like it was obvious. "'Where kids are animals'." She said it like it was an old joke.

"Um, I don't—" I started, but the girl behind me cut in before I could form a sentence.

"Are you feeling okay, Will?" She asked, her face riddled with concern.

"I—" I stopped. "I'm not supposed to be here."

"Yeah, right, Will. We've all been framed! I didn't run away six times. Piper didn't steal that BMW." The girl next to me laughed. _BMW?_ I thought. _What on earth is that?_

The other girl blushed. "I didn't steal that car, Leo!"

"Oh, I forgot, Piper. What was your story again? You 'talked' the dealer into giving it to you?" The girl, Leo, said, raising her eyebrows at me like, _Can you believe her?_

"Anyway," Leo carried on, "I hope you have your worksheet, 'cause I lost mine days ago. Why are you looking at me like that? Did someone draw on my face again?"

"I don't know you," I said simply.

Leo gave me a large grin. She reminded me vaguely of someone…"Yeah, right. I'm not your best friend. I'm her evil clone!"

 _Clone?_ I thought. _What's with all of these words?_

"Leona Valdez!" Coach Hedge called. "Is there a problem back there?"

Leo winked at me. _Oh, boy._ "Watch this," She turned to the front. "Sorry, Coach! I was having trouble hearing you. Could you use your megaphone, please?" I mentally added 'megaphone' to my list of strange words.

Coach Hedge grunted like he was pleased to have an excuse. He unclipped the tubular thing—the megaphone, apparently—from his belt and continued giving directions, but his voice came out raspy and with really heavy breathing. For some reason, the other kids cracked up. The coach tried again, but this time it blared: "The cow says moo!"

The kids howled, and Coach Hedge slammed the megaphone. "Valdez!"

Piper stifled a laugh. "My god, Leo. How did you do that?"

Leo slipped a tool from her sleeve. "I'm a special gal."

"Guys, seriously," I pleaded, "what am I doing here? Where are we going?"

Piper knit her eyebrows together. "Will, are you joking?"

"No! I have no idea—"

"Aw, yeah, he's joking," Leo said, "he's trying to get me back for the shaving cream and Jell-O thing, aren't you?"

I stared at him blankly. _Shaving cream and Jell-O?_

"No, I think he's serious." Piper tried to put a hand on my shoulder, but I pulled away.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I don't—I can't—"

"That's it!" Coach Hedge yelled. "The back row just volunteered to clean up after lunch!"

"That's a shocker," Leo muttered.

But Piper kept her eyes on me. "Did you hit your head or something? You really don't know who we are?"

I shrugged helplessly. "It's worse than that. I don't know who _I_ am."

«~~~~~»

The carriage dropped us off at a red stucco building, in the middle of nowhere. A cold breeze blew across the desert, but it didn't bother me. I hadn't paid much attention to what I was wearing before, but then I got a good look. I was wearing a long-sleeved green shirt, a leather vest, breeches, knee-high soft leather boots, and the strangest garment: a mottled green-and-grey cloak with a heavy cowl. I guess it was a little strange, considering what the others were wearing, but it seemed so familiar, just _right_.

"So, crash course for the amnesiac," Leo said, in a helpful tone that made me doubt its veritability. "We go to the 'Wilderness School'"—She made air quotes with her fingers. "Which means we're 'bad kids'. That means, your family, the court, or whatever thought you were too much trouble and sent you to this lovely prison—sorry, 'boarding school'—in Armpit, Nevada, where they teach you valuable nature skills like running ten miles a day through cacti, or weaving daisies into hats! And for a special treat, we go on 'educational' field trips with Coach Hedge, who keeps order with a baseball bat. Is it all coming back to you now?"

"No." I glanced curiously at the other kids: twenty boys, maybe half that many girls. None of them looked like hardened criminals, yet it's always hard to judge a person by their looks. _What did I do to belong with these people?_ I thought.

Leo rolled her eyes. "You're really gonna play this out, huh? The three of us started the semester together. We're totally tight. You do everything I say and give me your desert and do my chores—"

"Leo!" Piper snapped.

"Fine. Ignore that last part. But we _are_ friends."

"He's got amnesia or something," Piper said. "We've got to tell somebody."

Leo scoffed. "Who, Coach Hedge? He'd try to fix Will by whacking him upside the head."

The coach was at the front of the group, yelling and blowing his whistle to keep kids in line; but every so often he'd look back at me and scowl.

"Leo, Will needs help," Piper insisted. "He's got a concussion, or—"

"Yo, Piper," One of the guys dropped back to join us as our group entered the building. The new guy wedged himself between me and Piper and knocked Leo down. "Don't talk to these bottom-feeders. I'm your partner, remember?"

The new guy and dark hair, tan skin, and teeth so white they should've come with a warning label: DO NOT STARE DIRECTLY AT TEETH. PERMANENT BLINDNESS MAY OCCUR. He wore a numbered shirt, pants like Piper and Leo's, and boots, and he smiled like he was a gift to juvenile delinquent girls everywhere. I hated him immediately.

"Go away, Dylan," Piper grumbled. "I didn't ask to work with you."

"Ah, that's no way to be. Today's your lucky day!" Dylan hooked his arm through hers and dragged her towards the entrance. Piper shot one last look over her shoulder like, HELP!

I gave Leo hand, and she got up and brushed herself up. "I hate that guy." She offered me her arm, like we'd start skipping inside together. "'I'm Dylan. I'm so cool, I want to date myself, but I can't figure out how! You want to date me instead? You're so lucky!'"

"Leo," I said, "you're weird."

"Yeah, you tell me that a lot." Leo grinned. "But if you don't remember me, that means I can reuse all of my old jokes. Come on!"

I figured if Leo was my best friend, then my life must be pretty messed up; but I followed her into the building anyway.

«~~~~~»

We walked through the building, stopping here and there for Coach Hedge to lecture us with his "megaphone", which alternatingly made him have really heavy breathing or blare out random comments like "the pig says oink".

Leo kept pulling various things out of her cloak, like she had to keep her hands busy at all times.

I was too distracted to pay much attention to the writing on the wall, but it was something about a canyon and some tribe, which owned the building.

Some girls kept looking at Piper and Dylan and snickering. I figured they were bullies. They wore matching clothes and their faces were slathered in colors.

One of them said, "Hey, Piper, does your tribe run this place? Do you get in free if you do a rain dance?"

The other girls laughed. Even Piper's so-called partner Dylan suppressed a smile. Piper's sleeves hid her hands, but I had a feeling she was clenching her fists.

"My dad's Cherokee," she said. "not Hualapai. 'Course, you'd need some brain cells to tell the difference, Isabel."

Isabel widened her eyes, so she looked like an owl that flew head first into a wet painting. "Oh, I'm sorry. Was your _mom_ in this tribe? Oh, that's right. You never knew your mom."

Piper charged her, but before a fight could break out, Coach Hedge barked, "Enough back there! Set a good example or I'll break out my baseball bat!"

The group shuffled on, but the girls kept calling out little comments to Piper.

"Good to be back on the rez?" One asked in a sweet voice.

"Dad's probably too drunk to work," another said with fake sympathy, "that's why she turned klepto." I didn't know what "klepto" meant, but if it landed her in this school, it couldn't be good.

Piper just ignored them, but I was ready to punch them myself. I may not have remembered her, or even who I was, but I knew I hated mean kids.

Leo caught my arm. "Be cool. Piper doesn't like us fighting her battles. Besides, if they found out about her dad, they'd all be bowing down to her screaming, 'We're not worthy!'"

"Why? Who's her dad? The king?" I'd just said that instinctively, but as soon as I said it, it felt right.

"The king? Will, are you sure you're not kidding?" Leo laughed in disbelief. "You really don't remember that your best friend's dad—"

"Look, I wish I did, but I don't remember you guys, much less your dads."

Leo's face twitched when I mentioned her dad, but she quickly composed herself and whistled. "Whatever. We have to talk when we get back on the bus."

We reached the far end of the hall, where some big glass doors led out to a large balcony.

"All right, cupcakes," Coach Hedge announced. "You are about to see the Grand Canyon. Try not to break it. The skywalk can hold the weight of seventy jumbo jets, so you featherweights should be safe out there. If possible, try to avoid pushing each other off the edge, as that would cause me extra paperwork."

 _What's a jet?_ I wondered. _Well, if they're_ jumbo _, and there's_ seventy _of them…those things must be pretty heavy._

The coach opened the doors, and we stepped outside. The Grand Canyon lay ahead of us, live and in person. Extending over the edge was a horseshoe-shaped walkway made of glass, so you could see right through it.

"Man," Leo said. "That's pretty wicked."

I had to agree. Despite my lack of memories, I couldn't help being awestruck.

We were up so high that birds circled below our feet. Over a hundred meters down, a river snaked across the canyon floor. Banks of storm clouds had gathered while we were inside, casting shadows like angry faces across the cliffs. As far as I could see, red and gray ravines cut through the desert like…A piercing pain erupted between my eyes. _Argh!_ I thought. _Something was there, a memory. What was it?!_ I'd got the feeling I was close to something, something important. I also had the familiar feeling of danger approaching.

"You alright?" Leo asked. "You're not gonna throw up over the side, are you?"

I grabbed the railing. I was shivering and sweaty, but it had nothing to do with heights. I blinked, and the pain subsided.

"I'm fine," I managed. "Just a headache."

Thunder rumbled overhead. A cold wind almost knocked us sideways.

"This can't be safe," Leo squinted at the storm. "Storm's right over us, but it's clear all around. Weird, huh?"

I looked up and saw Leo was right. A dark circle of clouds had parked themselves above the skywalk, but the rest of the sky in every direction was perfectly clear. I got a bad feeling about that.

"All right, cupcakes!" Coach Hedge called. He frowned at the storm like it bothered him, too. "We may have to cut this short, so get to work! Remember, complete sentences!"

The storm rumbled, and my head started throbbing again. Not knowing why I was doing it, I reached into my cloak to my side, and pulled out a knife. It had a thick, heavy leather grip, and was thick on one side, and extremely sharp on the other. The metal had a bluish tint, like sunlight on a river. I got the feeling that it was immensely strong.

"Dang, what's that metal?" Leo asked. "You've been holding out on me!"

I sheathed the knife, wondering how I came to have it, and why I felt I was going to need it soon.

"It's just a knife, Leo." I muttered.

Leo shrugged. Maybe her mind had to keep moving as much as her hands. "Come on," she said. "Dare you to spit over the edge."

«~~~~~»

We didn't try very hard on the worksheet. For one thing, I was too distracted by the storm and my jumbled up—well, the lack thereof—memories. For another thing, I didn't know how to "name three sedimentary strata you observe" or "describe two examples of erosion".

Leo was no help. She was too busy building a shape out of fuzzy, bendable sticks.

"Check it out," she launched the shape. I figured it would just plummet, but it actually flew. Like a bird. It made it halfway across the canyon before it started plummeting.

"If your mouth's open any longer, your gonna catch a fly," Leo teased. I realized my mouth was hanging open.

"How did you do that?" I asked incredulously.

Leo shrugged. "Would've been cooler if I had some rubber bands."

"Seriously," I said. "Are we friends?"

"Last I checked."

"You sure? What was the first day we met? What did we talk about?"

"It was…" Leo frowned. "I don't recall exactly. I'm ADHD, man. You can't expect me to remember details."

"ADHD?" I raised an eyebrow at him. Another pain exploded between my eyes, but I ignored it. "What is that?"

It was Leo's turn to raise an eyebrow at me. "Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder," she said, like I should know what that was. "I'm hyper, can't sit still, forget things, can't focus, etc."

"Ah." I picked up our previous conversation. "But I don't remember you at all. I don't remember anyone here. What if—"

"You're right and everyone else is wrong?" Leo asked. "You think you just appeared this morning, and we've all got fake memories of you?"

A little voice in my head said, That's exactly what I think.

But it sounded crazy. Everyone here took me for granted. Everyone acted like I was a part of the class—except for Coach Hedge.

"Take the worksheet." I handed Leo the paper. "I'll be right back."

Before Leo could protest, I headed across the balcony.

Our group had the place to ourselves. The Wilderness School kids were spread out in pairs across the balcony. Most were joking around or talking. Some of the guys were dropping little copper coins over the edge. About fifteen meters away, Piper was trying to fill out her worksheet, but her stupid partner Dylan was hitting on her, putting his hand on her shoulder and flashing her that bright white smile. She kept pushing him away, but when she saw me, she gave me a look like, Throttle this guy for me.

I motioned for her to hold on. I walked up to Coach Hedge, who was leaning on his bat and studying the storm clouds.

"Did you do this?" Coach asked me.

I took a step back. "Do what?" It sounded like the coach was accusing me of creating the thunderstorm.

Coach Hedge glared at me, his beady little eyes glinting from under the brim of his cloth bowl-thing. "Don't play games with me, kid. What are you doing here, and why are you messing up my job?"

"You mean…you don't know me?" I said. "I'm not one of your students?"

Hedge snorted. "Never seen you before today." I was so relieved. At least I'm not going insane, I thought. I am in the wrong place! "Look, sir, I don't know how I got here. I just woke up on that thing." I waved in the general direction of the horseless carriage.

"You mean the school bus, kid?" The coach raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that. All I know is I'm not supposed to be here."

"Got that right," Hedge's gruff voice dropped to a murmur, like he was sharing a secret. "You've got a powerful way with the Mist, kid, if you can make all these people think they know you; but you can't fool me. I've been smelling monster for days now. I know we have an infiltrator, but you don't smell like a monster. You smell like a half-blood. So—who are you, and where'd you come from?"

Most of what the coach said didn't make sense, but I decided to answer honestly. "I don't know who I am. I don't have any memories. You've got to help me."

He studied my face like he was trying to read my thoughts.

"Great," Coach muttered. "You're being truthful."

"Of course I am! And what was all that about monsters and half-bloods? Are those code words or something?"

Hedge narrowed his eyes. I wondered if the guy was just nuts.

"Look, kid," Hedge said. "I don't know who you are. I only know what you are, and it means trouble. Now I got to protect three of you instead of two. Are you the special package? Is that it?"

"What are you talking about?"

Hedge looked at the storm. The clouds were getting thicker and darker, hovering right over the balcony.

"This morning, I got a message from camp." Hedge said. "They said an extraction team is on the way. They're coming to pick up a special package, but they wouldn't give me details. I thought to myself, Fine. The two I'm watching are pretty powerful, older than most. I know they're being stalked. I can smell a monster in the group. I figure that's why the camp is so frantic to pick them up. But then you pop out of nowhere. So, are you the special package?"

The pain between my eyes got stronger than ever. Camp. Monsters. I still didn't know what Hedge was talking about, but the words were giving me a massive brain freeze—like my mind was trying to access information that should've been there, but wasn't.

I stumbled, and Coach caught me. For his stature, he had a grip like iron. "Woah there, cupcake. You say you got no memories, huh? Fine. I'll just have to watch you, too, until the team gets here. We'll let the director figure things out." He stopped. "By the way, kid, what's your name?"

"Will," I said hesitantly. Something told me to be careful of who I gave my name to.

"Just Will? No last name?"

I shook my head. "But what director?" I asked. "What camp?"

"Just sit tight. Reinforcements should be here soon. Hopefully nothing happens before—"

Lightning cracked overhead. The wind picked up with a vengeance. Worksheets flew into the canyon, and the entire balcony shuddered. Kids screamed, stumbling and grabbing the rails.

"I just had to say something," Hedge grumbled. He bellowed into his microphone: "Everybody inside! The cow says moo! Off the skywalk!"

"I thought you said this thing was stable!" I shouted over the wind.

"Under normal circumstances," Hedge agreed. "Which these aren't. Come on!"

 **3795 words! Good job, Rick! It took me forever to write this. Hmph. I think I've got a better technique. Is it different enough from the real tLH? I tried to put my own spin on it, I really did. See ya, readers!**

 **—Alex**


	2. Chapter II

**Heyyy! I'm back with chapter two! This is a shorter chapter, but there was a cliffhanger I couldn't resist...**

 **Also I, obviously, do not own HoO or Ranger's Apprentice. If I did, I'd be a millionaire, which I'm not. What would even give you that idea...? I'm a teenage girl, not a middle aged man.**

 **Review replies:**

 **Ranger(Guest): Wow! Thanks for the advice! I assure you, at least, in my opinion, this chapter has way more of my own spin than the last one. And no, I decided not to put Jason and Camp Jupiter in the story. To you Romans out there: sorry, but I'd need some chart or something telling who went where and did what. But I really liked getting this review, because it said what I did good and had some questions for me.**

 **Venom(Guest): I definitely like your review the least. Unlike the other review, which had some constructive criticism, this was all flame. Well, Caleo is not one of my favorite ships, so not my main concern(though I could do this thing called a non-hetero ship, I mean, those exist!), and the Romans only mentioned in the prophecy as "foes", and the line is "foes bare arms to the doors of death" and, in my opinion, aren't that instrumental in Gaea's defeat. Also, the Athena kids only have smarts, wisdom, strategic knowledge, etc. Some might call that lame, I mean, they have no physical powers. But still they were instrumental in all three wars. Some of the Apollo kids might only really be a good archery shot. But they were still instrumental in all three wars. (*cough* Lee Fletcher and Michael Yew *cough*) Please don't flame people when you have no idea what they're going through(or Don't flame people at all). Also, don't read the story if you don't like it.**

 **LibraryEnchantress: Thank you!**

 **Sooo yeah! Enjoy!**

 **—Alex**

WILL

The storm churned into a miniature hurricane. Funnel clouds slithered toward the balcony like snakes. Kids screamed and ran for the building. The wind snatched away anything that was only loosely connected to anything. I skidded across the slick floor.

Leo lost her balance and almost toppled over the railing, but I grabbed her cloak and pulled her back.

"Thanks, man!" She yelled.

"Go, go, go!" Coach Hedge directed.

Piper and Dylan were holding the doors open, herding the other kids inside. Piper's cloak was flapping wildly, her dark hair all in her face. I thought she must've been freezing, but she looked calm and confident—telling the others it'd be okay, encouraging them to keep moving.

Leo, Coach Hedge, and I were running towards them, but it was like running through quicksand. The wind seemed to fight us, pushing us back.

Dylan and Piper pushed one more kid inside, then lost their grip on the doors. They slammed shut, closing off the balcony from the building.

Piper tugged at the handles. Inside, the kids pounded on the doors, but the doors seemed to be stuck.

"Dylan, help!" Piper shouted.

Dylan just stood there with an idiotic grin, his shirt flapping crazily in the wind, like he was suddenly enjoying the storm.

"Sorry, Piper," he said. "I'm done helping."

He flicked his wrist, and Piper flew backward, slamming into the doors and sliding to the deck.

"Piper!" I tried to charge forward, but the wind was against me, and Coach Hedge pushed me back.

"Coach, let me go!"

"Will, Leo, stay behind me," The coach ordered. "This is my fight. I should've known that was our monster."

"What?" Leo demanded. A rogue worksheet slapped her in the face, but she just swatted it away. "What monster?"

The coach's head covering flew off, and sticking up above his hair were to curly bumps. He lifted his bat—although it wasn't a bat anymore. Somehow it had changed into a crudely shaped tree branch club, with leaves and twigs still attached.

Dylan gave him that crazy happy smile. "Oh, come on, _Coach_. Let the boy attack me! After all, you're getting too old for this. Isn't that why they _retired_ you to this stupid school? I've been on your team this entire season, and you didn't even know. You're losing your nose, grandpa."

The coach made an angry sound like an animal bleating. "That's it, cupcake. You're going down."

"You think you can protect three half-bloods at once, old man?" Dylan laughed. "Good luck."

Dylan pointed at Piper, and a funnel cloud materialized around her. Piper flew off the balcony like she'd been tossed. Somehow she managed to twist in midair, and slammed sideways into the canyon wall. She skidded, clawing furiously for any handhold. Finally she grabbed a thin ledge about fifteen meters below the balcony and hung there by her fingertips.

Dylan flicked his hand again, and Leo slammed into the wall.

"Help!" Piper yelled up at us. "Rope, please? Bungee cord? Something?"

Coach Hedge cursed and tossed me his club. "I don't know who you are, kid, but I hope you're good. Keep that thing busy"—he stabbed a thumb at Dylan—"while I get Piper."

"Get her how?" I asked. "You going to fly?"

"Not fly. Climb." Hedge kicked off his shoes, and I almost fainted. The coach didn't have any feet. He had hooves—goat's hooves.

Hedge leaped over the railing. He sailed towards the canyon wall and hit hooves first. He bounded down the cliff with impossible agility, finding footholds no bigger than feathers, dodging whirlwinds that tried to attack him as he made his way toward Piper.

"Isn't that cute!" Dylan turned towards me. "Now it's your turn, boy."

I threw the club. It seemed useless with the winds so strong, but the club flew right at Dylan, even curving when he tried to dodge, and smacked him so hard on the head he fell to his knees.

Leo wasn't as dazed as she appeared. Her fingers curled around the club as it rolled next to her, but before she could use it, Dylan rose. Blood— _golden_ blood—trickled from his forehead.

"Nice try, boy." He glared at me. "But you'll have to do better."

The balcony shuddered. Hairline fractures appeared in the glass. Inside the building, kids stopped banging on the doors. They backed away, watching in terror.

Dylan's body dissolved into smoke, as if he was coming unglued. He had the same face, same unnaturally white smile, but his whole form suddenly composed of swirling black vapor, his eyes like lightning in a thunderstorm. He sprouted smoky black wings and rose above us. _If angels could be evil,_ I thought, _they would look exactly like this._

"Wh-who are you?"

Dylan's laugh sounded like a tornado tearing up a roof. "I'm glad I waited, demigod. Leo and Piper I've known about for weeks. Could've killed them at any time. But my mistress said a third was coming—someone special. She'll reward me greatly for your death!"

Two more funnel clouds touched down on either side of Dylan and turned into ghostly young men with smoky wings and eyes that flickered with lightning.

Leo stayed down, pretending to be dazed, her hand still gripping the club. Her face was pale, but she gave me a determined look, and I understood the message: Keep their attention. I'll whack him from behind.

Letting instinct take over, I shed my cloak, revealing a quiver of arrows and a recurve bow. I unslung the bow, and loaded it with an arrow.

Dylan raised his hand, like he was about to long-distance slap me, but I drew the arrow back full draw.

"Ah, ah, ah." I warned him. "If you move in a way I don't like, this arrow's going to plant itself in your forehead. And some say I'm a pretty good shot." The pain between my was was excruciating, but I kept a straight face. There's no worse idea than letting an enemy—of whom you're holding at arrow-point—know that you're in pain.

Dylan stopped, fury written clearly on his face. But, he lowered his hand.

"Now, go back from where you came from." I warned him in a low tone.

"Not a chance, demigod." Dylan snarled. He snapped his fingers. "Kill him!"

The other two storm spirits started to advance on me. Well, they _attempted_ to. But, before the right one even started walking—floating, whatever—I let my arrow loose, and the arrow embedded itself into the spirit's forehead. Moments later, a second grey-shafted arrow embedded itself in the other spirit's skull. They both dissolved into golden dust.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Coach Hedge climbing the cliff with Piper on his back.

Dylan kept looking at the piles of gold dust that his comrades turned into, like he expected them to reform, but the wind scattered the gold dust everywhere.

"Now, Dylan, it's your turn." I picked and drew an arrow, but it never left my bow. Dylan bent down behind him and picked up a struggling Leo.

"No, you naïve demigod. Drop the bow, or the girl will be electrocuted."

The bow. Dylan hadn't mentioned either of the knives on my waist. "Alright, alright," I conceded. "Just don't hurt her." I slowly set the bow and my quiver of arrows on the glass.

Dylan grinned maniacally. What he didn't see, though, was the flying kick the goat-man sent him. Dylan released his grip on Leo, but he still stood—or did he float?—tall.

The storm exploded, and a black and silver hole opened in the clouds.

"My mistress calls me back!" Dylan cried. "And you, archer, are coming with me!" He lunged for me, but I rolled to the side and jumped on his back. I know, I know. Not the best idea to jump on the back of the evil spirit who wants to kidnap you. But I had my ultra-sharp knives. And one was against Dylan's throat.

The spirit screamed with rage. A torrent of wind hit me like a cannonball. I flew off of Dylan's back, who, sadly, still had his head. The coach and I landed on our butts. Piper hit her head, which looked pretty bad. Too many head injuries couldn't be good…

A scream grabbed my attention. Leo was blown back over the railing, and was hanging on by her fingertips.

Dylan scowled. "I was going to settle for the boy, but you'll do, satyr!" Dylan whirled around and grabbed Coach Hedge. The coach released a series of kicks, punches, head butts, and called the evil spirit a cupcake, but Dylan held fast. They rose into the air, quickly gaining speed.

"Save her!" The coach called down, his voice getting fainter. "I got this!" Then both the coach and spirit were pulled into the hole. I wasted no time.

I dashed to the railing, where Leo was holding on with only one hand.

I grabbed her wrist, but her palm was sweaty from the metal railing. Her hand was slipping through mine rapidly.

"Will!" Leo cried. I saw the fear in her eyes. Then, her hand slipped away, and she fell.

 **1,522. Not bad.**

 **Hehehe...Pleade don't murder me. I like being un-murdered. Also, I meant to publish this this morning, but I had school, then I went to a friend's house, and my school's play...Basically, life.**

 **So, uh, yeah. Summer is nearing! You guys'll—most likely—get more chapters in the summer months. Also, I've set this book in The Lost Hero(duh) and somewhere between The Battle for Skandia and Erak's Ransom. I haven't decided where, exactly, though.**

 **See ya!**

 **—Alex**

 **P.S. UGHH! When I save this as a doc in FanFiction, bold and italics disappear, so the AN and italicized words aren't staying boldened or italicized. Sorry.**

 **P.P.S. UGHHHH! What is wrong with FanFiction? It wouldn't let me upload this chapter last night. Sorry for the delay, readers.**

 **P.P.P.S. Yay! I figured it out! Somehow I saved my doc as a docx, which meant I couldn't publish it...**


	3. Chapter III

**So...I'm alive! Yay! Even though I haven't posted in like two months...please don't kill me...**

 **I've been on summer break for over a month...you'd think I'd write more, not less. It was mostly a combination of my terribleness with schedules, writers block on every published story of mine, and me being busy watching tv and reading. I think I've read about two dozen books this summer and five or six seasons of tv shows...I'm not very social.**

 **Anyone got any book/tv/movie recommendations? I'm running out of stuff to read/watch...**

 **I'll just get onto the story now...I forgot I left it on a cliffhanger. Oops.**

 **(Please don't kill me!)**

 **—Alex**

 **Review replies:**

 **Ranger(guest): Thank you! I was quite proud of that(literal) cliffhanger. And I do use some of the original wording, because it gives me ideas on where the plot's going. Now, if you left that all to me, the plot would be as jumbled as my thoughts...that is to say, a train wreck. Also, the last source I used for the story wouldn't let me copy, so I had to write it _all_ out. Luckily, I found a new source, and I can copy and paste. This is all written on my phone. I don't even _own_ a computer. Thanks again!**

 **Vice(Guest): Piper=single: I don't care that much. She was never one of my favorite character, and I am basically incapable of writing romance. I don't really care for romantic stuff at all. It must be very shocking to your stereotypical mind. I mean, an eighth grade girl who dislikes romance? Sacrilege!** **Also, I have a firm belief that Will Treaty is not homophobic(even though that's not a phobia). There is no proof of that ANYWHERE. If you're "homophobic"/hateful, get off my story and account. I also have a firm belief that he wouldn't tell ANYONE to kill them selves, for any reason, even people with underworldly powers. Also, as I believe I've mentioned before,** ** _Canp Jupiter does not exist in this story_.Also, "that world"? Is this like a Flash reference or something? IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE STORY DO NOT READ IT!**

 **Venom(guest): You again. As I said above:** **IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE STORY DO NOT READ IT! Also, your review made me laugh so hard. I mean, "Donald Trump lover"? Can I use that? Lastly, I count the battle of the labyrinth a war because it was worse than the Gigantomachy(I think I spelled that right), AKA the giant war.**

 **Matt(guest): This also made me smile. And Will has other talents than just shooting a bow...remember?**

 **Guest: In this story I decided to make him about seventeen or close to seventeen so he could have the maximum amount of training with Halt and still be high-school age. I actually debated this quite a bit, trying to choose an age between 16-18. As I decided to make him about seventeen, I gave home a recurve bow, because of his lack of training(compared to how much he was supposed to get). Concerning the plot...well you'll just have to wait and see...*evil author laugh***

Chapter III

WILL

"Leo!" I yelled. "Leo!" I bent over the edge, further than what was probably considered safe. _No, no, no!_ I thought. _She can't be dead…There!_ About five meters down, on a little ledge, was Leo's unconscious body. _Is she deado?_ I wondered. Then I saw her body shudder. _Not yet._ I thought. _But how do I get her up?_

An idea popped into my head. A crazy, horrible idea. I ran back to where I dropped my things. Kneeling by my bow and quiver, I rummaged through my

arrows… _There!_ At the bottom of my quiver was a bow stringer. It was a bunch of rope with two sheath-looking things at the end. I took one of my knives and cut the ends off, leaving just the rope. I ran to the rail.

"Will?" Piper called, dazed, from behind me. "What're you doing?"

I didn't answer. I quickly tied the rope to the rail, tugging to ensure it was secure. I threw the rope over the edge, and hopped over to the other side of the rail. Before I could talk myself out of it, I started scaling—descaling?—down the rope.

«—»

After a couple minutes of shimmying down the rope, I reachhed Leo's ledge.

"Leo!" I said, shaking her prone body. Not the best idea, but hey, I was desperate. Leo groaned.

"Oh, thank God!" I muttered.

Leo's eyes opened. "Will?" She murmured drowsily. "What—?"

"You fell off the balcony," I said, giving her a hand up. "I scaled down the cliff."

"You're crazy." She muttered. "How're we gonna get back up? I cannot climb that thing, no matter what you say."

"Nah. It's too hard to do that with someone else on the rope. I'm scaling the cliffs themselves."

"That's even worse! Have you ever even done this before?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, right. You don't know! In the meantime, let's go scale the Grand friggin' Canyon!"

"Just don't let go, and you'll be fine." I shrugged.

"'Just don't let go.' Amazing advice!" She hopped up—but her wrist was limp, maybe broken. She grunted in pain.

"Here." I grabbed her good hand and pulled her up. "Hop on."

"Can you even carry me?" Leo asked. "I'm short, but I'm still taller than you."

"Get on my back, or I'm leaving you down here."

"So my choices are to stay down here, fall off a cliff—again—while you're climbing with me on your back, or cling on to you climbing a cliff. And, you know, not dying. I choose the piggyback ride."

"Good choice."

We started our slow ascent up the Grand Canyon.

«—»

"Leo, for the last time, stop patting a rhythm on my shoulder!" I scolded her. It'd only been five minutes, but there was only a few more hand- and foot-holds left.

"I can't help it!" She said. "I'm AD _H_ D! The _H_ is for _H_ yperactive!"

"I will drop you," I threatened.

"Then drop me! It'll be quicker than this!"

I groaned. "If you shut up and stop patting my shoulder, I can, you know, climb!"

Leo's voice and hand movements ceased. I continued climbing.

Finally, we made it to the railing. I climbed over, with Leo still on my back, and dropped her on the glass.

I wiped the sweat from my forehead. "Try not to fall off the balcony again, okay? Otherwise, it's just you and my rope."

"You're crazy, Will, you know that?" Piper said, walking over to us. I was digging through my stuff, looking for something to stabilize Leo's wrist.

"You're the second person to say that," I grumbled. "What happened to the coach?" I asked, knowing the answer fully well.

"He went up and never came back down. He saved your life, you know." Piper said.

"He saved your life, too. And Leo's. And I saved Leo, too. Twice."

"What just happened?" Leo groaned from the floor.

"The short version? Those storm-spirit-things tried to kill everyone, and blew Piper over the railing, when she was saved by Coach Hedge. In the meantime, I killed the other two spirits and Dylan took you hostage. Then, Coach Hedge came out of nowhere and saved you. Dylan then tried to kidnap me, but got really mad and let loose a huge wind. The coach got kidnapped. You got blown over the railing, and I tried to save you, but slipped before I could grab your other wrist. I then scaled the cliffs with a rope down to your ledge. And then I scaled the cliffs _again_ —without a rope—with you on my back." I took a deep breath.

"That wasn't very short," Leo mumbled.

"Neither was that," I retorted, waving my hand around the balcony.

"Will, how'd you do that? The bow, climbing the cliffs?" Piper piped up. **(This is my favorite pun in this story. Expect this** _ **a lot**_ **.)** "Who even are you, Will?"

"That's what I've trying to tell you," I said, making small, angry gestures with my hands. "I don't know."

The storm had dissipated. The kids, my supposed classmates, were swarmed at the doors, their jaws gaping, while some adults—guards, maybe—tried to open the doors, with no avail.

"Coach Hedge said he had to protect three people." I remembered. "I think he meant us."

"And that _thing_ Dylan turned into…" Piper shuddered. "God, I can't believe it was _hitting_ on me. What'd he call us? Demigods?"

Leo was laying on her back, looking up at the sky. She didn't seem in a hurry to get up. "Don't know what _demi_ means." She said. "But I'm not feeling very godly. You guys feeling godly?"

The balcony creaked. "We need to leave, and soon." I said.

Leo was still laying on the floor. "Ohhhhh boy. Will, look up there and tell me if those are flying horses." For a second, I wondered if Leo had hit her head falling down the canyon. Then I looked up.

Coming from the east, a dark gray shape was descending from the clouds. As it drew closer, I could make out two winged animals—gray horse-like creatures, except with a six-meter wingspan. Trailing behind them was a brightly painted box on wheels—a chariot.

"Reinforcements," I said. "Hedge said an extraction squad was coming for us."

"'Extraction squad'?" Leo struggled to her feet. "Sounds painful."

"And where are they extracting us to?" Piper asked.

I watched as the chariot landed on the far edge of the balcony. The flying horses tucked in their wings and cantered nervously across the glass, as if they knew it was near breaking. Two teenagers stood in the chariot—a tall blonde girl maybe a bit older than me, and a bulky dude with a shaved head and a face like a pile of bricks. They both wore the pervasive blue pants, an orange shirt with short sleeves, and a shield slung over their backs. The girl leaped off before the chariot even stopped moving. She pulled a knife and ran towards our group while the big dude was reining in the horses.

My hand floated towards my knives on my waist, where I replaced them after our little scuffle.

"Where is he?" The girl demanded. Her gray eyes were fierce and a little startling.

"Where's who?" I responded.

She frowned like my answer was unacceptable. Then she turned to Leo and Piper. "What about Gleeson? Where's your protector, Gleeson Hedge?"

Leo cleared her throat. "He got taken by some…tornado things."

The blonde girl arched an eyebrow. "You mean _anemoi thuellai_? That's the correct term. Who are you, and what happened here?"

I did my best to explain, but all these people I didn't know flustered me. About halfway through, the guy from the chariot came over. He stood there, glaring at us, with his arms crossed. He had a drawing of a rainbow on his biceps, which seemed a little strange.

When I finished my story, the girl looked dissatisfied. "No, no, no! She _told_ me he would be here. She told me if I came here, I'd find the answer."

"Annabeth," her companion grunted. "Check it out." He pointed at my face.

I put a hand up to my face self-consciously. I hadn't noticed it before—I mean, who would?—but there was a long cut on the left side of my face, stretching from the tip of my eye to the tip of my mouth. It was a fresh wound, probably a rogue piece of debris from the fight. The cut wasn't bleeding, though, and that I was thankful for.

"The guy with the cut," the guy said. "He's the answer."

"No, Butch," the girl—Annabeth—insisted. "He can't be. I was tricked." She glared at the sky as if it'd done something wrong. "What do you want with me?" Annabeth screamed. "What have you done with him?"

The balcony shuddered, and the horses whinnied urgently.

"Annabeth," the guy, Butch, said, "we gotta leave. Let's get these three back to camp and figure it out there. Those storm spirits might come back."

Annabeth fumed for a moment. "Fine." She fixed me with a resentful look. "We'll settle this later."

She turned on her heel and marched towards the chariot.

Piper shook her head. "What's her deal? What's going on?"

"Seriously," Leo agreed.

"We have to get you out of here," Butch said. "I'll explain on the way."

"I'm not going anywhere with _her_ ," Leo gestured towards the fuming blonde. "She looks like she wants to—and _will_ —kill me."

Butch hesitated. "Annabeth's okay. You gotta cut her some slack. She got a vision, telling her to come here, to find the guy with the cut on his face. That was supposed to be the answer to her problem."

"What problem?" I asked.

"She's been looking for one of our campers, who's been missing for three days," Butch said. "She's been going out of her mind with worry. She hoped he'd be here."

"Who is he?" Piper asked.

"Her boyfriend, this kid named Percy Jackson." Butch said, albeit reluctantly at first.

"He must be a special guy," Leo said.

"You've got no idea," Butch muttered, shaking his head.

We boarded the chariot, with our little trio in back, and Annabeth and Butch in front, navigating and leading, respectively.

We rode over the Canyon and headed east. I pulled my cloak tighter around me to keep out the icy winds.

The chariot bumped and lurched. The back was wide open, and I wondered what would happen if one of us fell through.

"This is so cool!" Leo spit out a horse-feather out of her mouth. "Where are we going?"

"A safe place," Annabeth said. "The only safe place for kids like us. Camp Half-Blood."

"'Half-Blood'?" I saw Piper tense, immediately putting up a guard. "Is that some kind of bad joke?"

"She means that you're like us," Butch said. "Demigods."

"D-demigods?" Piper said. "Not like the—"

"Greek myths," Annabeth finished. "Exactly like those. My mom's Athena, goddess of wisdom. Butch here is the son of Iris, the rainbow goddess."

Leo choked. "Your mom is the rainbow goddess?"

"Got a problem with that?" Butch said, the tone of his voice saying, _I will strangle you._ That is, if I didn't beat him to it.

"No, no," Leo said. "Rainbows. Very macho." I _really_ wanted to strangle her then.

"Butch is our best equestrian," Annabeth said. "He gets along great with the pegasi."

 _So that's what they're called,_ I thought.

"Rainbows, ponies," Leo muttered.

"I _will_ toss you off this chariot," Butch warned.

Lightning flashed. _Saved by the lightning,_ I thought. The chariot shuddered, and Leo yelled, "Left wheel's on fire!"

I stepped back. Sure enough, the wheel was burning, white flames lapping up the chariot.

The wind roared. I looked behind us and saw dark shapes forming in the clouds, more storm spirits spiraling towards the chariot—except these looked more like horses than angels.

I started to say, "Why are they—"

" _Anemoi_ come in different shapes," Annabeth said. "Sometimes human, sometimes stallions, depending on how chaotic they are. Hold on. This is gonna get rough."

Butch flicked the reins. The pegasi put on a burst of speed, and the chariot blurred. My stomach crawled up my throat, and my vision went black.

←—→

When I finally came to, we were in a totally different place. A cold grey ocean spread out to the left. Snow-covered roads, fields, and forests stretched to the left. Breaking up all the snow was a green valley, with snowy hills on three sides, with the ocean on the fourth. I saw a large blue building, a lake, a wall that seemed to actually be on fire, and numerous things my brain couldn't make sense of. Before I could even comprehend what those things were, the chariot shuddered and creaked, almost sounding in agony. Moments later, the wheel made a popping sound, and we started free falling towards the ground. Wind rushed by our faces, and I could pick out two different screams piercing the air—plus my own.

Annabeth and Butch tried to retain control. The pegasi struggled to keep their specific pattern, but seemed exhausted from their burst of speed, and bearing the weight of the chariot and five other people was too much.

"The lake!" Annabeth yelled. "Aim for the lake!"

And then— _BOOM_.

The biggest shock was the cold. I was so disoriented I didn't know which way was up. Acting completely on instinct, I swam up—at least, what I _thought_ was up. Fortunately, I was correct.

I hauled myself out of the lake and looked around. Nearby, Butch was cutting the harnesses off of the pegasi. Fortunately, they looked okay, but unfortunately, they were flapping their wings wildly, splashing water everywhere. I wanted to help, but Leo, Annabeth, and Piper were already onshore, surrounded by a mob of other kids handing out blankets and asking questions. Apparently, kids crash-landed in the lake a lot, because a detail came at us with a large bronze mechanism. In a matter of seconds, they blasted me dry and ran off.

"What—?" I called after them, but they were already too far away.

There were at least twenty kids milling around—the youngest about nine, the oldest a little older than me—and all of them with orange shirts like Annabeth's.

Suddenly, the wreckage of the chariot was thrown from the lake and landed with a wet crunch.

"Annabeth!" A guy with a bow and quiver on his back pushed through the crowd. "I said you could _borrow_ the chariot, not destroy it!"

"Will, I'm sorry," Annabeth sighed.

 _Huh,_ I thought, _another archer named Will._

The other Will scowled at the broken chariot. Then he sized up Piper, Leo, and I. "These are the ones? Way older than thirteen. Why haven't they been claimed already?"

"Claimed?" Leo asked.

Before Annabeth could explain, Will said, "Any sign of Percy?"

"No," Annabeth admitted.

The kids started muttering. I had no idea who this Percy kid was, but his disappearance seemed like a big deal.

Another girl stepped forward—tall, dark hair in ringlets, plenty of jewelry, and the same kind of colors slathered in her face. She glanced over Leo, scowled at Piper, and fixed her eyes on me like I might be worthy of her attention.

"Well," she said, "I hope they're worth the trouble."

Leo snorted. "Gee, thanks. What're we, your new pets?"

"No kidding," I said.

"How about some answers before you start judging us—like, what is this place, why are we here, and how long do we have to stay?"

"Leo," Annabeth said, "I promise we'll answer your questions. And Drew"—she frowned at the girl who spoke—"all demigods are worth saving. But I'll admit, the trip didn't accomplish what I hoped."

"Hey," Piper said, "we didn't ask to be brought here."

Drew sniffed. "And nobody wants you, hon. Does your hair always look like a dead badger?"

Piper stepped forward, ready to smack her, but Annabeth said, "Piper, stop."

Piper stopped, looking to none too happy about it.

Drew smirked, another snide comment at the ready. "Who's the British kid?" She said, looking pointedly in my direction.

I was tempted to look around to see who she was talking about, but I had a sinking feeling it was me. But I had no clue what "British" meant or why I qualified for that category.

"He's our friend, mine and Piper's," Leo came to my defense.

Before there could be any _more_ snide remarks, Annabeth cut in. "We need to make our new arrivals feel welcome," she said, with another pointed look at Drew. "We'll assign them each a guide, give them a tour of camp. Hopefully by the campfire tonight, they'll be claimed."

"Would somebody tell me what claimed means?" I asked.

Suddenly there was a collective gasp. The campers backed away. At first I thought I'd said something wrong. Then I realized their faces were bathed in a strange red light, as if someone had lit a torch next to me. I turned and almost forgot how to breathe.

Floating over Leo's head was a blazing holographic image —a fiery hammer.

"That," Annabeth said, "is claiming."

"What'd I do?" Leo backed toward the lake. Then she glanced up and yelped. "Is my hair on fire?" She ducked, but the symbol followed her, bobbing and weaving so it looked like she was trying to write something in flames with his head.

"This can't be good," Butch muttered. "The curse—"

"Butch, shut up," Annabeth said. "Leo, you've just been claimed by a god."

"Which one?" She yelped, still trying to swat the mystical fire off her head.

"Hephaestus," Annabeth said, "the god of blacksmiths and fire."

The fiery hammer faded, but Leo kept swatting the air like she was afraid it was following her. "The god of what? Who?"

Annabeth turned to Butch. "Butch, would you take Leo, give her a tour? Introduce her to her bunk-mates in Cabin Nine."

"Sure, Annabeth." He didn't look very happy about it, probably due to Leo's comments about rainbows and ponies, but Butch didn't seem like the type not to follow orders.

"What's Cabin Nine?" Leo asked.

"Come on, I'll explain everything." Butch put a hand on her shoulder and steered her off towards the cabins.

Annabeth turned her attention back to me. She studied me like an annoying problem she couldn't figure out. Finally she asked, "what's on your neck?"

I put a hand to my neck, and pulled off a bronze pendant on a chain. The pendant was a bronze oak leaf. I didn't know what it was or why I had it, but I knew it was important. Reluctantly, I gave the pendant and chain to Annabeth.

"I think—no, I _know_ —I've seen something like this somewhere." Annabeth said. "Where did you get it?"

I shook my head. "I'm getting really tired of saying this, but I don't know."

"Can I keep it?" She blurted. "I mean, for research purposes?"

"No," I said quickly. Her face fell, and she gave me the chain back. I guess the prospect of learning about my pendant fascinated her. "I-I'm sorry, it's just I feel like it's important to me, somehow."

"It's all right." She murmured. "But, if I may, _what_ are you wearing?"

I looked down at my clothes, suddenly self-conscious. But all I did was raise an eyebrow at her. "I—"

"You don't know. Right." She turned to the other archer Will. "Do you want to take him for a tour? Show the camp, all that jazz?"

"Sure, Annabeth," the boy grinned sunnily. "Come on, Will!"

With a quick look back at Annabeth, I followed Will up to where the cabins sat.

 **3,308. Not my best for this story, but good nonetheless. If the end just feels rushed or plain bad, it's cuz I was kinda losing inspiration for the chapter, which usually ends in me rambling and terrible writing. Nothing I can do about that but get better, right?**

 **And about reviews: this story (I think) has gotten the most reviews—advice and questions are my favorites—and over a third have been just straight up insults, two by the same person.** **IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE STORY, DO NOT READ THE STORY! JEESH! I have feelings, y'know. already proved I'm not a robot. So please, don't flame or insult.**

 **—Alex**


End file.
